A Guy With Headband
by naranari II
Summary: Kemudian tanpa bisa kucegah, karena Taehyung sunbae juga mendadak, rambutku diusap pelan oleh Taehyung sunbae. "Hati-hati di jalan, Kook. Kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa hubungi aku. Titip salam juga buat ortumu". Aw, aku meleleh. [BTS. Taehyung. Jungkook. Vkook/taekook. Romance. Friendship. Bahasa. Lucu. Gemesin. Berchapter. So, kalau penasaran jangan gak dibaca ya.] Chap 4
1. Chapter 1

A Guy With Headband

.

.

Jungkook – Taehyung

Mentioned! BTS Member. Mingyu. Myungho. Seokmin. Yugyeom. Bambam.

Romance. Friendship. College life.

Jungkook's Point of View

.

.

.

Cerita ini bermula ketika bunga sakura mulai bermekaran dimusim semi bulan april. Saat itu aku adalah seorang mahasiswa semester ganjil yang _biasa saja_. Memiliki keseharian yang itu-itu saja; berangkat kuliah, pulang, belajar di perpustakaan, dan malamnya bekerja paruh waktu di toko. Aku datang dari Busan sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ketika diriku dinyatakan lulus ujian masuk universitas di Seoul ini. Aku tidak sendiri di Seoul, adik ayahku, pamanku, tinggal dan bekerja di kota ini bersama istri dan anaknya. Tapi aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah kontrak yang kecil; tapi cukup nyaman untuk aku tinggali.

Ah, itu sedikit cerita tentang diriku. Tidak ada yang istimewa, kan? Oh, aku memiliki beberapa teman di sini. Sebut saja mereka Kim Minggyu yang sangat tinggi sehingga aku harus sedikit mendongak ke atas jika sedang berbicara padanya. Ada lagi Yugyeom, Seokmin, Bambam—dia berasal dari Thailand, omong-omong—dan Myungho. Mereka semua ajaib; maksudku tidak normal. Apalagi Seokmin dan Bambam, mereka berisik sekali. Tapi aku suka berteman dengan mereka. Saat kami sedang bersama aku tidak merasa seolah aku sendirian di Seoul. Aku dan Yugyeom sama-sama tertarik dengan musik, sebenarnya mereka teman-temanku juga menyukai musik, tapi lebih spesifiknya aku menyukai olah vocal.

Seokmin bilang suaraku bagus, meski tidak sebagus dirinya. Huh! Aku tahu dia sombong. Hahaha. Tapi aku mengakui suara Seokmin memang bagus. Dia bisa mencapai nada tinggi dengan stabil. Ah, aku harus banyak berlatih lagi dengannya.

Oh, maaf, aku jadi menceritakan teman-temanku. Hahaha. Karena mereka juga sebagian dari kehidupanku di Seoul. Kembali lagi ke cerita di musim semi bulan april. Saat itu aku dan Mingyu ingin membeli beberapa buku untuk tugas matakuliah yang diberikan Dosen Park. Sedikit informasi lagi; aku, Mingyu dan Yugyeom berada di satu fakultas yang sama sedangkan Seokmin, Bambam dan Myungho berada di fakultas yang lain.

Saat ingin melewati gerbang kampus, aku melihat sekumpulan senior yang sedang bermain basket. Lapangan basket _outdoor_ di kampus kami kecil dan hanya memiliki satu _ring_ , berbeda dengan lepangan _indoor._ Ada sekitar enam orang yang sedang bermain dan salah satunya kukenal. Park Jimin, senior yang asalnya sama denganku, Busan. Aku sidikit memelankan langkahku dan untungnya Mingyu juga nampak santai berjalan. Aku belum pernah—atau mungkin jarang melihat senior-senior yang ada di sana. Ah, aku kenal satu senior lagi! Kalau tidak salah namanya Jung Hoseok, yang sedang melakukan _tree point shoot_ dari tempatnya. Dan dia berhasil! Daebak!

"Ih, kau sedang memperhatikan siapa?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyenggol lenganku. Aku sedikit tersentak. "Senior yang lagi main basket." Jawabku. Mingyu melihat kearah yang sama denganku. "Kudengar mereka senior yang berkuasa di fakultas ini. Mereka juga sombong. Jarang terlihat bergaul dengan senior yang lain." Mingyu meneruskan bicaranya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala, karena aku memang tidak tahu sama sekali tentang mereka.

Dan saat itulah aku melihat _nya_. Dia, senior yang sedang bermain basket, yang memakai ikat kepala dan berwajah jahil. Aku terpana melihat caranya melirik ring di atas, seolah dia sedang berbicara kepada si gawang: hei, lihat. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan memasukan bola ini. Gerak tubuhnya yang sedang men _dribble_ bola terlihat sangat alami; terlihat seperti pemain basket professional. Begitu dia menembakkan bolanya aku menahan napas. Ikut tegang dengan hasil akhirnya. Dan ternyata bolanya mengenai pinggiran gawang sehingga memantul jauh keluar. Aku tanpa sadar menghela napas kecewa.

"Argh!" dia berteriak sambil meremas rambutnya. Teman-temannya yang lain menyoraki dia dan aku mendengar Mingyu tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku heran. Jelas sekali tidak ada yang lucu di sini, bagiku.

"Itu, senior itu!" kata Mingyu sambil menahan tawanya. "Dia selalu begitu. Gayanya selangit tapi nol besar! Hahaha!"

"Memangnya dia siapa, sih?" tanyaku. Mingyu menghapus sedikit airmata di ujung matanya. Sebegitu lucunya kah peristiwa tadi? "Namanya Kim Taehyung."

Kim Taehyung.

Aku mengeja namanya dalam hatiku. Dalam pikiranku.

.

.

.

Itulah awal aku berjumpa dengannya. Tidak bisa disebut berjumpa, sih. Karena hanya aku yang melihat dirinya saja. Setelah itu aku mencari tahu banyak tentang dia. Senior yang senang memakai ikat kepala. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya di kantin, lapangan basket, dia selalu memakai ikat kepala. Aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya atau itu memang _style_ khasnya dia. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan gayanya. Karena aku akui, dia tampak keren dengan ikat kepalanya itu. Entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak kencang ketika melihatnya. Apalagi jika dia sudah tertawa; senyumannya mampu membuat aku berdesir kegelian. Dia senior tertampan yang pernah aku temui.

Dan aku bukan mahasiswa yang senang mencari perhatian senior seperti yang dilakukan seorang gadis bernama Anna. Satu angkatanku tahu gadis itu menyukai Taehyung _sunbae_ , dan dia selalu mempunyai banyak cara untuk menarik perhatian sunbae tersebut. Seokmin dan Bambam selalu membicarakan Anna setelah gadis itu memulai aksinya yang baru.

"Aku lelaki. Tapi aku tidak menyukai cara yang digunakan Anna. Aku malah risih." Kata Seokmin. Dia yang paling sebal dengan Anna. "Aku juga!" Bambam menimpali, "Aku rasa Taehyung sunbae sudah sangat muak dengan dia."

"Tapi kalian tahu?" tiba-tiba Yugyeom berbicara, "Apa?" tanya Mingho penasaran. Kukira anak itu tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini karena dia diam saja sejak tadi. Aku tahu, sih, Myungho memang pendiam. "Kudengar Taehyung sunbae mencium Anna!"

"Apa?!" aku dan yang lainnya berseru.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Bambam.

"Kau pasti salah informasi, Gyeom-ah." Seokmin menimpali.

"Ish, dengarkan sampai habis dulu." Setelah itu kami diam lagi. "Setelah dicium Taehyung sunbae, kudengar lagi Anna langsung ditolak saat itu juga. Di depan semua temannya Taeyung sunbae bilang kalau Anna bukan tipenya. Ciumannya itu hanya penghibur saja."

Wah! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Taehyung sunbae seperti itu sifatnya. Dan aku yakin kalau Anna bukanlah korban yang pertama. Entahlah, aku hanya yakin seperti itu.

"Karena yang kudengar, Taehyung sunbae sudah menyukai seseorang."

Dan saat itu, aku berharap kalau yang disukai Taehyung sunbae adalah aku.

.

.

.

Di akhir bulan april kampusku mengadakan pekan raya musim semi. Aku selalu tertarik dengan kegiatan kampus tahunan ini. Karena akan ada banyak _stand_ makanan gratis dan festival bunga sakura. Dan selama perayaan itu kampusku meniadakan jam kuliah; itulah yang paling ditunggu mahasiswa kebanyakan. Aku bersama kelima temanku menyusuri pekan raya bersama. Mingyu kemudian mengenalkan pacarnya yang bernama Wonwoo, dia berbeda kampus dengan kami.

Saat aku ingin ke stand makanan khas Cina, kulihat di depan sana ada Taehyung sunbae dan kedua temannya; Jimin dan Hoseok sunbae, sedang bersepeda. Mereka bersepeda berlawanan arah denganku, dan jantungku seperti biasa jika melihat Taehyung sunbae selalu berdetak kencang. Aku berusaha terlihat normal disaat yang sama aku ingin sekali tersenyum lebar kearah sunbae tampan itu. tapi, jika aku melakukannya itu sama saja dengan mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

Ketika kami—aku dan Taehyung sunbae sudah sejajar, bisa kucium aroma parfumnya yang _laki banget_. Dan kemudian kudengar suara berat memanggil namaku. "Jeon Jungkook, ya?" Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang—karena suara itu terdengar dari belakangku—untuk menemukan Taehyung sunbae turun dari sepedanya dan menatapku. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan menemukan tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, termasuk teman-temanku. Aku dengan tangan sedikit bergetar menunjuk diriku sendiri. "Sa, saya, sunbae?" tanyaku. Taehyung sedikit mengangkat dagunya dan tersenyum. Ugh, aku butuh udara di sini kawan!

"Kau mengenalku, kan?"

Hah? Maksudnya sunbae? Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan sunbae? Aku hanya menjawab dalam hati. Setelah itu dia memberiku satu kedipan mata sebelum kembali melajukan sepedanya. Dan kalian harus tau, aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali setelah diberi kedipan nakal itu! Sumpah Demi Bunda! Aku bahagia dan aku tidak percaya dengan kejadian hari ini.

Karena, seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku tidak pernah dengan secara resmi memperkenalkan diriku pada Taehyung sunbae tapi apa yang dia lakukan tadi membuatku sedikit berharap. Berharap kalau Taehyung sunbae diam-diam mencari informasi tentangku, seperti yang aku lakukan padanya. Boleh kan jika aku berharap?

Ah, malam ini aku akan bermimpi indah! Aku akan memimpikan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Taehyung sunbae di bawah pohon sakura di musim semi, akhir bulan april.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hari di mana Taehyung sunbae menyapaku, entah di manapun aku berada pasti ada yang diam-diam memperhatikanku. Kabar itu menyebar dengan cepat sehingga aku sama terkenalnya dengan Taehyung sunbae sekarang. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Taehyung sunbae tidak akan menyapa orang lain lebih dulu. Banyak yang bilang kalau Taehyung sunbae itu benar-benar sombong, dan kalau dia sudah menyapa orang lain lebih dulu itu artinya ada dua; ditandai atau menandai.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan sejarah senior di kampusku yang katanya sudah turun-temurun. Sebelum Taehyung sunbae yang menjadi senior terkenal, aku tahu dari Seokmin kalau kakanya Taehyung sunbae yang bernama Kim Namjoon juga merupakan senior terkenal. Seperti sistem monarki? Ah, tidak peduli!

Aku segera menemui Yugyeom untuk meminta bantuannya, karena aku percaya Yugyeom banyak tahu tentang persenioran di kampus ini. Aku sudah sangat risih melihat orang-orang yang berbisik ketika bertemu denganku. Oh, ya, dan sejak hari itu aku tidak melihat Taehyung sunbae lagi di manapun.

"Kau sudah terkenal sekarang, Kook. Harusnya bangga dong?!"

"Kepalamu bangga!" aku menepuk belakang kepalanya dan dia mengaduh. "Aku malah risih diliatin terus. Memang aku ini buronan apa?!"

"Memang buronan."

"Kok? Kenapa aku jadi buronan?"

Yugyeom memerhatikan sekitar, kami sedang berada di kantin, dan sedikit berbisik kepadaku. "Kau tahu? Kalau Taehyung sudah menyapamu duluan itu artinya aku ditandai Taehyung sunbae. Atau, Taehyung sunbae menandaimu."

Aku menyerngit tidak suka, "Maksudmu dengan ditandai dan menandai itu apa?"

Yugyeom menghela napas sebentar, "Maksudnya kalau kau ditandai berarti kau melakukan kesalahan dengan Taehyung sunbae."

"Lalu?"

"Taehyung sunbae akan terus memburu sampai mendapatkanmu." Aku bergidik membayangkan hal apa saja yang bisa Taehyung sunbae lakukan untuk mendapatkan mangsanya. Kata Bambam, Taehyung sunbae itu kejam.

"Terus, kalau dia menandaimu berarti dia akan menjadikanmu miliknya."

"Hah? Miliknya?"

"Iya. Bisa jadi kekasih Taehyung sunbae."

Aku lebih tidak mengerti dengan yang ini. Bagaimana bisa menjadikan seseorang sebagai kekasih dengan menandainya? Aku rasa untuk Taehyung sunbae bisa-bisa saja. "Jadi maksudmu aku harus berhati-hati dengan Taehyung sunbae? Karena dia bisa jadi menandaiku atau aku yang ditandai olehnya?"

Yugyeom mengusak rambutku, "Jungkookie yang pintar." Biasanya kalau Yugyeom mengacak rambutku aku akan marah tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa merespon apa saja yang terjadi di sekitarku. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan Taehyung sunbae dan segala cara anehnya.

.

.

.

Aku lupa bagimana kronologinya hingga aku terjebak di lorong kampus dengan Taehyung sunbae. Seingatku, aku sudah berusaha menghindari Taehyung sunbae agar tidak ketahuan olehnya. Sudah empat hari ini aku bersembunyi, bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan Taehyung sunbae. Dan gosip itu masuh terus menyebar, seakan tertiup angin dan makin membesar. Tapi anehnya, Taehyung sunbae tidak pernah mencariku di kelasku. Kalau memungkinkan bisa saja senior itu menemuiku, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia sedang berdiri di ujung lorong, memakai jaket besar dan ikat kepala yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

Aku sanksi kalau kami kebetulan bertemu di sini, karena Taehyung sunbae terlihat seperti sengaja menungguku. Seperti biasa, jika sudah ada Taehyung sunbae suasana menjadi senyap; seperti tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya dan mencoba menyapa dengan ramah. "Halo, sunbae." Suaraku bergetar karena takut, tapi Yugyeom bilang jangan sampai terlihat takut di depan Taehyung sunbae karena itu akan memudahkannya untuk menindas lawannya.

Taehyung sunbae tersenyum kepadaku, "Halo, Jungkook. Lama tidak jumpa, ya. Kamu masih ganteng seperti biasa." Tersengar suara napas ditahan, aku yakin itu suara napasku. "Makasih, sunbae." Lalu Taehyung sunbae berjalan mendekatiku kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku. Kali ini aku tidak berani menatapnya. Ini terlalu dekat, aku tidak kuat mengagumi ketampanannya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Mulai sekarang aku minta kau tidak bersembunyi lagi jika bertemu denganku." Aku langsung mendongak dan sialnya wajah kami jadi berjarak dekat. Aku sedikit mundur, kepalaku pening mencium parfum lakinya yang sangat kuat. Taehyung sunbae melanjutkan bicaranya dengan masih menatap mataku. "Aku ingin kau menyapaku ketika kita bertemu. Aku ingin makan siang denganmu di kantin. Aku ingin kau pulang denganku. Mulai sekarang, jadi jangan takut lagi denganku, Jungkook."

"Jeon Jungkook yang berasal dari Busan, tinggal sendirian di rumah kontrak. Mempunyai teman sebanyak lima orang. Suka belajar di perpustakaan dan bekerja paruh waktu di malam hari. Jeon Jungkook yang tidak suka bawang karena membuat mulutnya bau. Jeon Jungkook lebih suka makan sup tulang ayam dihari yang dingin daripada ramen. Jeon Jungkook yang rajin belajar dan tidak pernah absen di kelas. Dan sekarang aku menambahkan satu lagi fakta tentangmu; Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa manis yang disukai Kim Taehyung."

Semua orang terkesiap termasuk aku. Bagaimana ya bentuk wajahku saat ini? Aku pasti sangat jelek dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dan menatap pada Taehyung sunbae dengan takjub. Wow! Dia benar-benar mencari informasi tentangku. Persis seperti apa yang aku harapkan. Tapi, ketika aku mengetahui itu semua; aku justru tidak mempercayainya. Maksudku, dia itu Kim Taehyung yang terkenal! Tidak mungkin dia mau repot-repot mencari info tentang diriku. Benar-benar membuatku takjub.

Setelah membuat seluruh penghuni lorong terkejut dengan pernyataannya, dia pergi. Sebelumnya dia sempat mengelus wajahku dan berbisik, "Aku tunggu di parkiran jam pulang." Aku merasa dihipnotis karena menganggukan kepalaku tanpa sadar.

Tuhan! Setelah ini aku sangat yakin kehidupan kampusku tidak akan sama lagi seperti biasanya.

Aku hanya berharap, aku bisa menanganinya sampai akhir.

to be continued

.

.

.

Dan semua setuju kalau Kim Taehyung semakin tampan dengan ikat kepala!

Iya, ikat saja kepalanya!

See you

©naranari


	2. Chapter 2

A Guy With Headband

.

.

Jungkook – Taehyung

Mentioned! BTS Member. Mingyu-Minghao-Seokmin (Seventeen). Yugyeom.-Bambam (GOT7). Jaehyun (NCT). Sungjin (Day6)

Romance. Friendship. College!AU. Bahasa.

Jungkook's Point of View

.

.

.

.

Yugyeom memberikan bungkusan kecil kepadaku dan Mingyu sebagai oleh-oleh kecil dari neneknya yang kemarin datang. Ayah dan ibu jarang mengunjungiku karena aku yang meminta mereka untuk tidak menghabiskan uang untuk membeli tiket kereta. Kalau kangen mereka aku cukup _video call_.

" _Cie_ , yang kemarin dinotis sama Taehyung sunbae." Mingyu menyenggol lenganku, untung saja botol yang sedang kupegang tidak jatuh. Mingyu itu memang sedikit _iseng_. Aku hanya melengos, padahal dalam hati sudah menyumpahi temanku yang paling tinggi itu. _Tau dari mana gosip itu?_

"Apa, sih."

"Jangan judes gitu, ah. Terus, kemarin jadi pulang bareng?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Ah, soal kejadian kemarin, ya? Taehyung sunbae mengajakku pulang bareng dan berita itu sudah tersebar lagi dengan cepat. Aku hanya heran dengan mahasiswa di sini, apakah pekerjaan mereka menyebarkan gosip _kacangan_?! Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi sebal begini?

"Itu, kemarin…"

"Permisi, ada yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?"

Aku baru saja akan menceritakan pada Mingyu dan Yugyeom kejadian kemarin sore kalau saja tidak ada orang yang tidak kukenal memanggil namaku. Aku mengacungkan tangan kearahnya dan orang itu—dia laki-laki—menghampiriku. "Kamu Jeon Jungkook?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Iya. Ada apa?" lalu orang itu menyodorkan ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya kepadaku. Keningku berkerut bingung. "Ini ada telepon dari Taehyung sunbae."

Hah?!

Dengan ragu-ragu aku menerima ponsel itu dan menjawab panggilannya. Sementara Mingyu dan Yugyeom hanya menatapku dalam diam. "Halo, ini Jeon Jungkook." Sapaku. Lalu aku mendengar suara deheman yang berat, suaranya sangat-Taehyung sunbae-sekali. "Jeon Jungkook, apa kabar?"

"Eh, saya baik kok, sunbe."

"Betul! Kamu pasti baik. Kalau jahat aku gak bakal suka sama kamu."

Apa sih Taehyung sunbae ini. Aku hanya diam saja, bingung harus jawab seperti apa. "Kemarin kemana? Kan kita janji mau pulang bareng." Ada nada kecewa yang kutangkap dari suara Taehyung sunbae. Tapi, aku tertawa pelan. "Maaf sunbae, seharusnya saya yang bilang seperti itu. Kemarin saya sudah nunggu sunbae di depan gerbang, tapi sampai jam lima sore sunbae belum juga terlihat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Maaf ya, sunbae."

"Duh!" Aku mendengar suara kening seperti ditepuk dengan keras. "Jadi kemarin yang ingkar janji itu aku sendiri, ya?" Tawaku meledak begitu saja hingga Yugyeom menepuk pundakku dan bertanya tanpa suara; 'Kenapa sih?'. Aku hanya menggeleng. Terdengar suara deheman lagi, "Maaf ya, Jungkook. Kamu jadi terlambat pulang gara-gara aku."

"Gak apa-apa, sunbae."

"Tapi kamu sombong juga ya, Jungkook."

Apa-apaan nih Taehyung sunbae. Tadi menyalahkan aku dan sekarang bilang aku sombong?

"Maaf sunbae, maksudnya sombong itu?"

"Kamu gak pernah ngasih nomer ponsel kamu. Aku harus menelepon orang lain dulu deh kalau mau ngomong sama kamu." Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku sedang mencerna kata-kata Taehyung sunbae yang ajaib ini. Pelan-pelan saja; Taehyung sunbae bilang dia harus menelepon orang lain dulu kalau mau bicara sama aku karena dia tidak punya nomer ponselku. Lalu, kenapa dia tidak minta nomer ponsel padaku langsung sih?!

"Maaf, sunbae. Tapi, kenapa sunbae tidak minta nomer saya langsung ke saya saja?"

"Karena kemarin kita tidak ketemu."

"Kan, yang bikin kita gak ketemu itu sunbae."

"Benar juga, sih."

Ih, Jungkook gemes nih!

Aku menengok kearah si empu ponsel; wajahnya terlihat sedang terburu-buru jadi aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaran random ini. " Kalau gitu, nanti saya kasih nomer ponsel saya ke sunbae, deh."

"Nah, gitu dong. Hehehe." Aku ikut terkekeh. Taehyung sunbae lucu juga, sedikit. "Pulang jam berapa, Kook?" Dadaku agak berdetak ketika Taehyung sunbae memanggil nama pendekku. Manis banget. Aku melirik ke jam tanganku, "Sekitar jam tiga sore."

"Sip. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang lagi, ya. Hari ini kita pulang bareng."

Setelah itu sambungan langsung dimatikan oleh Taehyung sunbae. Aku masih takjub dengan pembicaraan kami. Taehyung sunbae termasuk orang yang tidak suka basa-basi; dilihat dari caranya membuat kesepakatan 'kita pulang bareng' tanpa bertanya pendapatku lebih dulu. Sekilas aku melihat orang itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan bersiap akan pergi.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar." Dia berhenti dan bertanya padaku, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Itu, tadi… nomernya Taehyung sunbae?" Dia mengangguk, "Bukan. Itu tadi nomer pacarku. Pacarku temennya Taehyung sunbae." Dan aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku sekarang. Wow!

Kemudian orang itu segera pergi. Aku masih dalam mode tidak percaya dengan tingkah ajaib Taehyung sunbae. Kemudian ada yang menyenggolku. "Orang itu dateng lagi," Yugyeom berbisik padaku. "Ini," tiba-tiba orang tadi menyerahkan kembali ponselnya kearahku. Aku jadi bingung lagi. "Taehyung sunbae mau ngomong lagi sama kamu."

"Hah. Kan tadi sudah." Tapi aku tetap menjawab panggilannya. "Iya, sunbae?"

"Kook, mulai sekarang jangan pake 'saya' lagi. Kan belum jadi bapak-bapak. Pake 'aku' saja ya. _Bye_ , Kook." Aku belum menjawab apa-apa, sambungan kembali diputus oleh Taehyung sunbae. Benar-benar ajaib sunbae satu ini. "Trims," kataku dengan lirih diikuti anggukan. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan orang itu. Merepotkan dia.

Tapi, omong-omong, Taehyung sunbae kembali meneleponku hanya untuk bilang seperti tadi?

Duh, makin pusing sama kelakuannya.

.

.

.

"Eh! Ada tugas dari Profesor Shin. Harus dikumpulkan sore ini juga." Teriakan salah satu temanku, Eunha, menarik seluruh perhatian kelas. O ya, kelas kami sedang kosong karena Profesor Shin sedang bertugas di luar kota. "Kenapa masih ada tugas, sih?" Aku tidak tahu siapa yang berteriak, tapi teriakan itu mewakili keluhan semua temanku dan termasuk diriku. "Ya, aku mana tau." Balas Eunha. Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tugas tetaplah tugas meskipun ditinggal oleh pemiliknya; Profesor Shin.

"Yuk, ke perpus." Ajak Mingyu. Aku sedang membereskan peralatan tulis yang berserakan di atas meja. Aku suka mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada di dalam tasku, hehehe. Aku berdiri dan segera menyusul Mingyu yang sudah berada di depan. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas Profesor Shin lebih cepat supaya aku bisa pulang bareng Taehyung sunbae. Duh, aku malu mengakuinya, tapi, aku sangat _excited_ menunggu jam pulang hari ini.

"Jeon, ngerjain bareng, ya."

Aku menoleh ketika pundakku terasa ditepuk seseorang. Ah, itu Jaehyun, salah satu temanku juga. Aku belum mempernalkan dia, ya? Tapi, tidak sekarang, oke. "Oh, mau bareng? Silahkan." Jaehyun mengangguk kemudian merangkul leherku dan berjalan bersama.

Ketika sampai di perpustakaan, aku melihat Yugyeom dan Seokmin sedang dalam pembicaraan serius. Sepertinya begitu, karena mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Jaehyun entah sudah kemana saat aku menghampiri Yugyeom dan Seokmin.

"Lagi seru, nih."

"Eh, Kookie." Seokmin menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Apaan, sih!" Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, terlalu anak kecil menurutku. Kan, aku sudah duapuluh; tidak pantas lagi dipanggil dengan sebutan lucu itu.

Yugyeom menarik lenganku, "Sini duduk. Mau ngerjain tugas Prof. Shin, kan?" aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas. "Kamu di sini, Jeon. Aku cariin tadi."

Aku menengok ke atas. Ups, lupa. Aku meninggalkan Jaehyun. "Iya. Sini," dan saat itu tatapanku bertemu dengan Seokmin yang berada di depanku. Aku melihat raut tidak suka dari wajah Seokmin. Dan begitu juga dengan Yugyeom, aku diam-diam meliriknya. Tatapannya sama dengan milik Seokmin. Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku tahu mereka berdua tidak suka dengan Jaehyun—dan aku tidak tahu alasannya.

Kami berempat mengerjakan tugas dengan diam. Suasanya sedikit canggung, atau hanya aku saja yang merasakan? Yugyeom dan Seokmin benar-benar mengacuhkan Jaehyun saat dia bertanya. Jadi hanya aku yang menjawab; perwakilan dari kedua temanku yang mogok bicara itu. Saat aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore, aku segera merapihkan buku dan peralatan tulisku. "Sudah selesai?" Yugyeom bertanya padaku. "Sudah." Jawabku dengan masih merapikan barang-barang. "Aku duluan ya," Aku memakai tas dan menyalami ketiga temanku.

"Hati-hati, Kookie!" Aku kembali berbalik untuk menjitak kepala Seokmin. Masih saja memanggilku seperti itu. Huh!

Ketika aku keluar dari gedung fakultasku, langit terlihat masih sangat cerah. Musim semi terbaik untukku. Aku berjalan santai menuju gerbang kampus. Fakultas berada di sebelah timur dari pintu masuk kampus, dan aku harus berjalan sekitar 600 meter jika ingin menuju gerbang. Masih pukul setengah tiga lebih lima menit; sepertinya tak mengapa jika aku menunggu Taehyung sunbae lebih dulu.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Aku segera menghampiri Profesor Kim, salah satu dosen di jurusanku. Wajahnya kaku, seperti ada hal yang sangat mendesak. "Iya, Prof. Ada apa?" tanyaku. Professor Kim menghelaku berjalan bersamanya. "Ada kerjaan. Kebetulan saya melihat kamu." Aku meringis mendengarnya, "Kerjaannya kayanya banyak, Prof."

"Memang!" Dan sekarang Profesor Kim terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku yang terlihat merana. Aku sudah menduga sebanyak apa kerjaan yang dimaksud Profesor Kim. Begitu sampai di ruangan Profesor Kim, aku langsung disuguhi tumpukan map dan berkas-berkas yang aku tidak tahu apa isinya. "Saya minta tolong, sebutkan nama-nama mahasiswa yang ada di sini," Profesor Kim menunjukkan berkas itu. "Sama nomor induk mahasiswa. Oh, dan dari fakultas mana. Mengerti Jeon Jungkook?"

"Iya, Prof."

Dan dimulailah 'petualangan'ku bersama Profesor Kim di ruangannya ini. Semoga saja Taehyung sunbae mau menungguku, dan semoga saja Profesor Kim tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pekerjaan ini.

.

.

.

Duh! Aku telat! Aku telat!

Sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Aku mengutuk pekerjaan Profesor Kim yang terlalu banyak sehingga aku telat pulang. Telat makan. Dan telat… Ya ampun! Aku lupa ada janji pulang bareng dengan Taehyung sunbae!

Bagaimana ini?

Aku segera berlari menuju gerbang kampus. Berharap jika Taehyung sunbae masih mau menungguku. Tapi, aku yakin sekali jika Taehyung sunbae tidak akan…

"Taehyung sunbae?" aku tanpa sadar menyerukan namanya begitu kulihat tubuh Taehyung sunbae yang sedang bersandar pada pinggiran gerbang. Dia sedang mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_ yang menutupi telinganya. Aku berhenti beberapa meter dari jaraknya. Terdiam sebentar untuk mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang Dia kirimkan melalui Taehyung sunbae. Sinar matahari sore menyorot tubuh kurus tapi tegap Taehyung sunbae yang berdiri menyamping. Aku seperti melihat lukisan mahakarya yang sangat indah. Taehyung sunbae tetap tampan dnegan ikat kepala yang selalu dia pakai. Garis wajahnya yang terlihat jelas karena sinar matahari, aku meraup banyak kenangan dari Taehyung sunbae hari ini. Aku akan menyimpan sosok Taehyung sunbae hari ini untuk diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung sunbae menengok dan tersenyum manis kearahku. "Oh, sudah pulang?" Aku menunduk malu, tidak enak hati dengan Taehyung sunbae. "Jadi pulang bareng?" Dan begitu kuangkat kepala, aku sedikit terhuyung karena jarak Taehyung sunbae yang terlalu dekat denganku. "I, iya. Ayo pulang, sunbae."

Taehyung sunbae sekali lagi tersenyum padaku, aku menahan napas. "Yuk," Taehyung sunbae langsung menarikku. Sentuhan tangannya tanpa sengaja memberikan sengatan listrik kecil untukku. Ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku bersentuhan dengan Taehyung sunbae! Salah satu imajinasiku yang bahkan aku tidak berani memimpikannya. Tapi, lihat sekarang! Taehyung sunbae duluanlah yang memegang tanganku. _Ya Tuhan, deg-degan gini_.

"Naik motorku tidak masalah kan?"

"Hah?" Aku tidak sadar sudah dibawa ke area parkir. Dan sekarang kami berdua sudah berdiri di samping motor besar Taehyung sunbae. "Eh, iya gak apa-apa, sunbae." Taehyung sunbae melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan aku langsung merasakan kekosongan. _Sunbae, pegang lagi tangaku, dong_.

"Hari ini takdirku pulang bareng sama kamu, karna aku bawa dua helm!" Taehyung sunbae mengulurkan helm yang satunya lagi padaku. "Trims," Ya Tuhan, aku masih malu untuk menatap Taehyung sunbae. Aku menunggu Taehyung sunbae menaiki dan menyalakan motornya. "Ayo naik, Kook." Aku mengangguk dan segera menaiki motor besarnya Taehyung sunbae.

"Kamu gak takut naik motor kan? Kalau takut kamu bisa pegangan sama pinggang aku."

"Apa sih, sunbae." Aku memukul pelan pundaknya, meski dalam hatiku menjerit tidak karuan dan jantungku yang berdetak dengan keras. "Hmm, sunbae?" aku melirih. "Iya,"

"Maaf ya aku telat, sunbae jadi harus nunggu."

"Gak masalah. Aku senang bisa nunggu kamu, Kook."

Dan hanya dengan ucapan sederhananya aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku perpegangan pada pinggang Taehyung sunbae, hanya berpegangan. Taehyung sunbae melajukan motornya dengan pelan. Saat mencapai gerbang depan, motor kami berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil. Aku langsung mengenali mobil itu sebagai mobil milik kakak laki-lakiku. Dan benar saja, begitu kaca mobil diturunkan wajah abangku langsung terlihat.

"Dek, sudah pulang? Bareng abang, ada ibu sama ayah di rumah."

Itu abangku. Namanya Sungjin. "Halo, abangnya Jungkook?" Aku terperangah begitu mendengar Taehyung sunbae menyapa kakakku lebih dulu. "Halo juga. Temannya Jungkook?"

"Iya!" jawabku cepat, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menjawab 'iya'. "Cepet, dek. Ibu sama ayah kelamaan nunggu nanti."

"Tapi, bang,"

"Gak apa-apa, Kook. Sana bareng abangmu, nanti kelamaan."

Aku turun dari motor Taehyung sunbae dengan berat hati. Setelah menyerahkan helm yang kupakai, aku meminta maaf pada Taehyung sunbae. "Sunbae, maaf ya. Kita gak jadi pulang bareng lagi."

Taehyung sunbae hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. Perlakuan kecilnya lagi-lagi membuat jantungku sakit karena detakan yang keras. "Masih bisa besok, kan? Berarti hari ini takdirku salah. Hehehe."

Aku tersenyum, kagum dengan sifat Taehyung sunbae. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Taehyung sunbae ketika sudah di dalam mobil. Dan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama. Ya, sepertinya tidak pernah ada cara instan di dunia ini. Aku dan Taehyung sunbae hanya perlu bersabar. Karena sesuatu yang terburu-buru hasilnya tidak akan pernah bagus. Ya, hanya cukup sedikit bersabar.

"Abang kenapa pake dateng segala, sih? Jadi gak bisa pulang bareng gebetan kan!"

"Oh, jadi salah abang, gitu?"

Ih, Jungkook jadi keki.

To be continued

.

.

.

Yaaaaaaaah gagal pulang bareng lagi…

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca cerita ini~ * kasih ciuman satu-satu*

Yang sudah review, aku cuma bisa bales review kalian dengan chapter dua ini. Ada dua cast baru, yeaaaay. Dan abang Sungjin Day6 yang aku sayangi ini aku jadiin abangnya Jungkook. Coba, mereka mirip kan ya? Ya? Bilang mirip dong, soalnya aku diprotes sama bundanya kuki nih *senggol phylindan*

Jangan nebak-nebak jalan ceritanya ya, ikutin aja, nikmatin aja, bacain aja, cerita ini. Aku jamin kok, kalian bakal seneng. Hahahahaha.

Oke, terima kasih.

©naranari


	3. Chapter 3

A Guy With Headband

.

.

Jungkook – Taehyung

Mentioned! BTS Member. Mingyu-Minghao-Seokmin (Seventeen). Yugyeom.-Bambam (GOT7). Jaehyun (NCT). Sungjin (Day6)

Romance. Friendship. College!AU. Bahasa.

Jungkook's Point of View

.

.

.

"Jadi… gebetan?"

Aku menoleh cepat ke samping dan menatap abangku dengan pandangan menuduh. "Apaan, sih?"

"Itu yang tadi boncengin adek. Gebetan kamu kan?"

Ya ampun! Bang Sungjin sudah mulai _kepo_ soal Taehyung sunbae. "Engga kok. Cuma senior biasa."

"Ah, masa…! Tadi bilangnya gebetan. Kasian dek kalau gak diakuin."

"Udah ah berisik!"

Abangku selalu begitu, dia senang menggodaku. Dari aku kecil sampai sekarang hobinya selalu mengganggu dan menggodaku. Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan abangku secara resmi. Namanya Sungjin, usia kami terpaut 4 tahun. Sekarang abangku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan musik terkenal dan menjadi gitaris _band_ yang dia bentuk sendiri bersama ke-empat temannya. Tahun pertama aku tinggal di Seoul, kami masih tinggal bersama. Di rumah yang dibeli abangku dengan hasil kerjanya. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menyewa rumah sendiri yang dekat dengan kampus, karena abangku semakin sibuk dan tidak bisa mengantarku ke kampus terlalu sering. Rumah Sungjin lumayan jauh dari kampusku.

Tapi kami tetap saling mengunjungi. Jika aku sedang libur kuliah, aku akan menginap di rumah abangku. Sungjin juga jarang mengunjungi orangtua kami di Busan. Untungnya ibu dan ayah tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Abang kok tau aku masih di kampus?" aku hampir lupa menanyakan ini. Sungjin menjawab, "Tadi aku ke rumah adek sekitar jam… tiga. Biasanya kan adek sudah di rumah, ternyata rumahmu masih terkunci. Jadi abang putar balik ke kampusmu."

"Kenapa gak nelpon kalau ada ibu dan ayah,"

"Mereka juga datang mendadak."

"Ada apaan sih? Tumbenan _banget_."

Sungjin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali konsentrasi ke jalanan. "Tapi," suara Sungjin mengalihkan atensiku dari jalanan. "Beneran nih gak apa-apa kamu pulang sama abang?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Tadi kan seharusnya kamu pulang bareng gebetan kamu yang ganteng itu."

Aku mencoba menahan senyumanku. Aduh, dadaku kembali berdetak cepat setiap kali mengingat Taehyung sunbae. "Sudah ah jangan di bahas lagi."

Sumpah, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Bang Sungjin yang terus menggodaku. Aku yakin setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa lepas dari ke _kepo_ an abangku ini.

.

.

.

.

Ibu dan ayahku menyambut kami di depan rumah. Aku memeluk ibuku terlalu erat karena rindu. Ayah juga menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "Adek sudah semakin besar, ya? Jadi tambah ganteng."

Yang lain tertawa begitu juga aku. Dengan dagu yang agak dinaikkan aku menjawab perkataan ayah, "Iya, dong. Anaknya siapa dulu!"

"Hahaha. Harusnya ayah yang ngomong begitu."

Lalu kami masuk ke dalam rumah Sungjin. Aku melihat dua koper ukuran sedang di tengah ruangan. "Ayah mau nginep lama di sini?" Ayahku mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tunggal. Ibu segera menuju dapur dan Sungjin entah ada di mana. "Iya. Ayah udah ambil pension sama ibu. Terus ibu kamu bilang mau liburan di rumah anaknya. Sekalian mau berobat juga."

Ah! Aku ingat. Ibuku mempunyai penyakit asam lambung. Terakhir kali aku dapat kabar dari ayah kalau penyakit ibu ini sering kambuh. Lalu ibu datang dengan empat gelas jus jeruk kemasan dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ibu," panggilku, ibu menoleh. "Ini kan rumah anak ibu kenapa disediain minum segala." Ibuku hanya terseyum dan duduk di sofa kecil di sebarangku. "Sudah lama ibu enggak nyiapin minum buat tamu."

"Kalian sih jarang pulang." Ayahku menimpali. Tak lama Sungjin datang dan langsung bergabung dengan kami. Kemeja kerjanya sudah diganti dengan kaus rumah. Aku juga ingin ganti baju rasanya. Seharian di kampus dan belum mandi, badanku terasa lengket. "Abang, minjem kaus ya. Mau mandi."

Sungjin hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Aku berdiri dan langsung menuju kamar Sungjin untuk mengambil kausnya, kemudian terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi. _Hajat_ ku datang dan aku harus segera menuntaskannya.

.

.

.

Ini makan malam yang aku rindukuan. Masakan ibu yang sangat lezat menggugah seleara makanku. Sehingga aku dan Sungjin selalu berebutan lauk. Kami juga seperti ini saat masih di Busan. Abangku tidak pernah mau mengalah kalau soal makanan. Padahal ibu sudah memorsikan makanan kami, dasar Sungjin yang tukang makan, dia akan mengambil porsi makananku.

"Bu, si adek uda punya gebetan di kampus."

Uhuk! Aku tersedak. Ibu segera mengambilkan air minum untukku. Tenggorokan dan hidungku terasa perih. "Gebetan itu apa?" tanya ayahku. Duh, aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. Dengan santai Sungjin menjawab, "Pacar."

"Oh!" Ayahku berseru.

Aku menendang kaki Sungjin di bawah meja dan dia mengaduh. "Kenapa sih, dek?" aku tidak menjawab. Hanya memberikan pelototan padanya. Abangku selain _kepo_ ternyata dia _bocor_ juga. "Udah punya pacar ya, dek? Kok enggak dikenalin ke ibu sama ayah."

"Betul. Ayah kan mau tau juga. Kamu juga jarang cerita tentang kamu di Seoul, sih."

Aku hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan serentetan pertanyaan dari orangtuaku seputar 'pacar'ku. Ini semua gara-gara bang Sungjin. Pokoknya aku harus membalas dia, biar dia juga diinterogasi seperti ini. Sementara itu Sungjin hanya tertawa saja melihatku.

.

.

.

Semalam aku menginap di rumah bang Sungjin dan pagi-pagi sekali diantar olehnya kembali ke rumahku. Hari ini aku punya kelas pagi di kampus dan kemarin aku tidak membawa apa-apa termasuk baju ganti dan diktat untuk kuliah. Selama perjalanan aku sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mataku, ini masih pagi sekali. Bahkan matahari belum muncul. Ditambah abangku memutar lagu-lag klasik yang membuatku semakin mengantuk.

"Nanti kalau ketemu gebetan kamu titip salam ya dari abang." Dan mataku langsung terbuka begitu saja. Kantukku langsung hilang juga hanya karena ucapan kecil abangku. Tanpa sadar aku merogoh kantung celana dan mengecek ponselku. Tidak ada pemberitahuan ataupun panggilan masuk. Memang sih, aku tidak memegang ponselku kemarin selama di rumah Sungjin. Karena aku terlalu asik bermanjaan dengan ibuku.

Aku menghela nafas, sedikit kecewa karena kukira Taehyung sunbae akan menghubungiku. Eh, tapi, aku dan Taehyung sunbae kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan dia akan mengabariku?

Rumahku sudah terlihat di sana. Lampunya depan tidak menyala dan aku yakin semalam rumahku gelap gulita. "Tungguin, bang. Aku cuma ganti baju sama beresin buku. Jangan tinggalin!" Aku langsung turun dari mobil sebelum abangku mengeluarkan kata 'godaan' buatku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung memakai baju abangku dan tidak perlu repot-repot pulang ke rumah untuk ganti baju. Tetapi, aku tidak suka memakai baju orang lain—biarpun baju abang kandungku—dan tidak suka meminjamkan bajuku.

Membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk bersiap-siap, aku kembali ke mobil abangku. "Wih, ganteng banget hari ini. Mau ketemu gebetan ya~"

Aku memukul lengan Sungjin, "Abang! Bisa gak sih sehariii aja gak usah godain aku. Memangnya aku anak perawan mesti digodain mulu."

"Hahahaha"

Kemudian mobil abangku melaju pelan diiringi suara ketawa Sungjin.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa salamin buat gebetan!"

"Bodo _amat_ , bang!"

Aku berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki karena kesal. Aku harus mencari cara untuk membuat mulut beo abangku terkunci rapat. Atau dia akan terus-terusan menghantuiku dengan suara beratnya itu.

Suara berat.

Ah, Taehyung sunbae. Aku melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan dia di manapun. Kenapa tidak ditelpon saja, ya? Ah, tidak. Tidak. Aku kan tidak punya janji apa-apa dengan Taehyung sunbae. Tapi seharian membicarakan Taehyung sunbae dengan Sungjin, membuatku sedikit, ya sedikit, ingin tahu kabar tentangnya. Aku ingin mengobrol lagi dengan Taehyung sunbae.

"Woi, Jeon Jungkook!"

Aku berhenti dan mencari asal suara yang memanggil namaku. Lalu kulihat Jimin sunbae menghampiriku dari arah utara. Aku membungkuk memberikan salam. "Halo, sunbae."

"Ah, tidak usah formal padaku." Jimin sunbae menepuk pundakku. Aku sedikit canggung karena belum begitu dekat dengan sunbae ini. Walaupun kami berasal dari satu kampung yang sama dan Jimin sunbae pernah menolongku mengurus pendaftaranku di kampus ini. Tapi hanya sebatas itu dan kami berperan sebagai senior-junior lagi.

"Gimana, kemarin jadi pulang bareng Taehyung lagi?"

"Maaf, sunbae?"

"Oh," Jimin sunbae sepertinya mengerti dengan raut bingung di wajahku. "Taehyung kemarin cerita sama aku, katanya dia mau pulang bareng sama junior manis gebetan dia. Itu kamu kan?"

"Hah?" Aduh, dadaku deg-degan lagi. Aku merasa senang tanpa alasan. Atau mungkin karena Taehyung sunbae bilang bahwa aku adalah junior manis gebetannya dia. "Kemarin kami tidak jadi pulang bareng. Emm, mungkin nanti." Aduh! Aku percaya diri sekali bilang seperti itu.

Jimin sunbae tersenyum. Jenis senyuman yang menarik karena matanya akan membentuk satu garis lurus. "Taehyung itu anaknya baik, kok. Dari luar saja kelihatan nakal dan manja. Aslinya tidak seperti itu, kamu bakal tahu Taehyung sebenarnya." Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Oke, aku duluan ya. O ya, yang kemarin kasih kamu panggilan dari Taehyung itu pacar aku. Namanya Yoongi. Duluan, Jungkook." Lalu Jimin sunbae berlari kecil meninggalkanku. Jadi, pemuda yang kemarin meminjamkan ponselnya padaku itu pacarnya Jimin sunbae. Aku masih menyimpan nomornya tidak, ya?

.

.

.

Sampai aku menyelesaikan jam pertama mata kuliah hari ini, tidak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan dari Taehyung sunbae. Dan aku tidak melihat dia dimana-mana. Atau, jangan-jangan Taehyung sunbae marah padaku karena tidak jadi pulang bareng kemarin? Ah, benar juga! Taehyung sunbae pasti marah, apalagi dia sudah menunggu lama di depan gerbang kampus. Aku harus mencarinya dan meminta maaf untuk yang kemarin.

"Eh, eh, mau kemana Jeon?"

Seokmin merangkul pundakku yang hendak berdiri. "Sakit, Lee!" Kemudian dia melepaskan lengannya dengan cengiran lebar. "Maaf,"

"Kantin, yuk." Ajak Yugyeom. Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakan teman-temanku, tetapi aku baru ingat tadi hanya sempat sarapan roti bakar dengan susu. Dan sekarang aku kelaparan. "Oke deh." Lalu kami bertiga meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. "Ey, aku lupa!" Seokmin menepuk jidatnya. Kemudian dia menghalangi jalanku, "Kenapa sih?"

"Jeon! Aku lupa bilang, tadi kamu dicariin sama Taehyung sunbae. Dia bilang… Dia bilang… apa ya?"

Aduh, dasar Seokmin. Aku hanya berlalu meninggalkan Seokmin. Teman aneh. Aku tidak melihat Mingyu, Bambam dan Minghao. Sepertinya mereka masih terjebak di dalam kelas dengan penjelasan dosen yang masih panjang. Aku beruntung memilih jurusan ini di kampus, karena memang sesuai dengan passion dan kegemaranku. Semua matakuliahnya juga tidak terlalu memberatkan; kecuali tugas-tugas itu.

"Jeon. Taehyung sunbae, tuh." Seokmin berbisik padaku. Sedikit berjenggit karena tiba-tiba ada suara dan nafas panas menerpa telingaku. Aku melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Seokmin, dan benar. Di sana ada Taehyung sunbae, sedang meminum jus jeruknya sendirian. Dia tidak melihatku di depan pintu kantin. Dan aku bersyukur. Karena kalau Taehyung sunbae melihatku, aku pasti akan mengambil langkah seribu. Aku masih malu untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung sunbae.

"Ngapain berdiri di sini, sih. Cepat ah cari bangku!"

Yugyeom menarik lenganku agak kencang sehingga aku mengaduh. "Pelan-pelan." Kataku. "Jungkook! Sini!"

Ada yang memanggilku dan suaranya seperti Taehyung sunbae. Ya. Suara Taehyung sunbae! Kami; aku dan kawan-kawanku, berhenti dan menoleh berbarengan kearah Taehyung sunbae. "Iya, sunbae." Aku menjawab panggilannya sambil terlihat _biasa_ saja. Padahal jantungku berpacu tak karuan.

Taehyung sunbae tersenyum padaku. Ya Tuhan, dia tersenyum!

"Sini. Duduk di sini." Ajaknya. Dia memang terlihat sendirian saat ini, tapi tetap saja aku tidak berani menghampiri dia. Yugyeom agaknya sengaja mendorong tubuhku sedikit ke depan. Aku menengok sedikit dan bertanya padanya lewat tatapan mata. Temanku hanya mengedikkan dagunya kearah Taehyung sunbae. Padahal aku _ngode_ teman-temanku untuk membantuku agar tidak perlu menerima ajakan Taehyung sunbae.

"Sana cepat, Kook. Nanti sunbae idamanmu keburu bête." Aju Seokmin, Yugeyom pakai menimpali dengan anggukan. Aduh! Bukannya tidak mau menghampiri Taehyung sunbae. Tapi, aku malu sekali.

"Cepat, ih!"

Dan tanpa minta maaf, Yugyeom mendorong tubuhku agak kencang sehingga aku tersandung. Tapi bukannya membantuku berdiri, kedua temanku yang _baik hati_ itu menghilang entah kemana. Cepat sekali larinya, seperti ditagih hutang saja!

"Gak apa-apa, Kook?"

Ya salam. Aku mendengar suara gede Taehyung sunbae tepat di belakangku. Gerakanku yang sedang membersihkan celana terhenti begitu saja. Lalu sebuah sentuhan hangat hinggap di bahu sebelah kananku. "Jungkook?" Taehyung sunbae memanggil namaku lagi. Tapi lidahku kelu tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Sepertinya aku terserang _stroke_ mendadak.

Dua menit kemudian aku tersadar dan menemukan diriku sudah duduk di hadapan Taehyung sunbae. Di kantin dengan dua gelas jus segar yang menemani. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap sunbae di depanku secara langsung. Napasku tertahan.

 _Ganteng banget_.

Dilihat dari jarak yang dekat, Taehyung sunbae benar-benar tampan. Hidungnya mancung sekali dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Aku juga menyukai alis dan bulu matanya yang indah. Taehyung sunbae sebenarnya manusia atau manusia jadi-jadian, sih?

"Ganteng, ya?"cengiran Taehyung sunbae menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. "Hah? Siapa sunbae?"

"Aku. Ganteng ya, sampai diliatin kaya gitu sama kamu."

Waduh. Ketahuan!

Aku menunduk malu. Dijamin pasti wajahku sudah memerah. Sedangkan Taehyung sunbae malah asik tertawa. "Kamu juga ganteng, Kook. Ganteng banget malah."

Aaaaaaaaaa! Aku merasakan ada parade di jantungku. Mau senyum tapi malu. "Makasih, sunbae". Setelah itu tidak ada obrolan lagi. Jadi, aku kembali mengangkat pandangan dan mataku bertemu matanya. Sejak kapan Taehyung sunbae memperhatikanku? Aku tidak tahu.

Dan aku seperti tersihir oleh tatapannya. Jantungku berparade lagi dan sekarang ditambah aliran deras dari darahku yang bisa kurasakan. Sumpah. Biasanya aku tidak berani menatap lama-lama orang yang kususka. Tapi kenapa dengan Taehyung sunbae tidak?

O ya, aku kan lagi disihir sama dia.

"Mau pulang bareng aja susah banget, ya, Kook." Kata Taehyung sunbae. Aku hanya meringis dan tidak melepaskan pandanganku. "Kamu bikin aku jadi makin penasaran. Semakin susah didapatkan, semakin pantang buat berjuang."

Aku mau bilang 'cukup bicaranya, sunbae' tapi lagi-lagi aku seperti terkena _stroke_. Kata-kata Taehyung sunbae membuatku ingin berteriak kencang: "Perjuangin aku sunbae!"

Heh?

Sebentar. Ada yang aneh.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berdiri dari kursi dan mengangkat kedua tanganku?

Kenapa Taehyung sunbae dan—aku melirik sekitar—orang-orang menatapku dengan aneh begitu?

Apa aku salah bicara?

Salah bicara?

Bicara?!

" _Perjuangin aku sunbae!_ "

Dan kejadian beberapa detik lalu melintas di otakku. Jadi, aku benar-benar mengucapkan kata-kata itu?

Mati aku!

Aku mau pergi dari sini dan pulang ke rumah rasanya. Mau mengurung diri di kamar sampai orang-orang di sini lupa sama aku. Setelah ini aku semakin yakin tidak akan pernah berani bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung sunbae. Aku melirik sedikit Taehyung sunbae yang sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan jahilnya. Dia tersenyum dan berdiri. Tangannya mengusap rambutku.

"Ya. Aku bakal perjuangin kamu, Jungkook."

To be continued

.

.

.

Halo, naranari di sini. Mau minta maaf dulu yak karena udah lama nganggurin ini cerita dan cerita lainnya dan bikin kalian capek nunggu. Minta maaaaaf banget. Aku gak sibuk-sibuk banget sih tapi laptop aku kemarin dipinjem sepupu buat UNBK. Baru balik pagi tadi. Sama, aku juga kangen nulis huhuhu.

Cerita yang lain menyusul ya update-nya, karena sebagian belum pada rampung :")

Dan…. Aku mau ngadain giveaway nih. Kira-kira pada mau gak ya?

Jadi, buat menyambut hari jadi naranari yang enggak lama lagi, aku mau bagi-bagi hadiah. Ya, gak banyak sih tapi semoga ini bermanfaat hadiahnya. Cara dapetin hadiahnya juga gampang. Kamu tinggal kirim cerita (fanfiction) original kamu ke aku. Tema, genre dan lain-lain bebas yang penting pair-nya Minyoon atau Taekook. Tapi, _konten dewasa tidak diperbolehkan_ dan tidak berseri.

Kirim ceritanya ke sertakan subject: giveaway. Kalau mau ada tanya-tanya dulu silahkan PM aku atau bisa via email di atas. Batas pengiriman sebelum tanggal 1 Juni.

Cukup jelas ya kawan-kawan. Uluh uluh kaya udah terkenal aja ngadain giveaway. Hahaha. Ya, aku cuma mau berbagi kebahagiaan dihari jadi aku nanti. Good luck and saranghae!

naranari

2017


	4. Chapter 4

A Guy With Headband

.

.

Jungkook – Taehyung

Mentioned! BTS Member. Mingyu-Minghao-Seokmin (Seventeen). Yugyeom.-Bambam (GOT7). Jaehyun (NCT). Sungjin (Day6)

Romance. Friendship. College!AU. Bahasa.

Jungkook's Point of View.

.

.

.

Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang di kantin kampus sampai sekarang. Rasanya malu sekali hingga aku tidak yakin besok aku masih percaya diri menghadiri kelasku. Ekspresi Taehyung Sunbae tadi masih jelas dalam ingatanku. Bibirnya yang tersenyum, dengan matanya yang ikut tersenyum seakan menggodaku. Jantungku berpacu terlalu cepat ketika memikirkan itu lagi. Ah.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada seseorang diciptakan begitu sempurna seperti seorang Kim Taehyung?

Aku tersentak, terkejut ketika ponsel yang aku letakkan di sebelahku berdering keras. "Astaga..." aku terlalu terkejut mendapati kenyataan jika nama panggilan yang tertera di ponselku adalah nama Taehyung Sunbae.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar aku segera mendudukkan diriku dan duduk dengan rapi walaupun aku tahu Taehyung Sunbae tidak akan melihatku juga disini. Aku berdeham pelan sebelum menekan layar ponselku.

"Ha—Halo, Sunbae..?" sapaku membuka percakapan awal.

"Jeon Jungkook-ku!" balasnya dengan riang dari seberang sana. "Tenang saja, aku akan memperjuangkanmu. Tunggu aku besok pagi ya!"

Pip!

Aku terbelalak. Tidak sempat mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan darinya dan dengan seenaknya dia menutup panggilannya. Aku melihat layar ponselku. "WHAT THE—" aku berteriak begitu keras mengingat ia memanggilku dengan "Jeon Jungkook-ku."

Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu teriakan senang atau teriakan kebingunganku karena... apa yang harus aku lakukan besok saat bertemu dengan Taehyung Sunbae?!

.

.

.

Aku baru saja menutup pintu rumah kontrakan kecilku ketika aku mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berada di depan rumahku. Segera saja aku berlari melewati halaman rumahku yang kecil, lalu segera menghampiri mobil tersebut tentunya setelah menutup pagar rumahku.

Aku berdiri di samping mobil mewah berwarna putih itu, dan kaca pengemudi terbuka. Aku terbelalak dan hampir saja –lagi- berteriak. "Ta—Taehyung Sunbae?!" aku segera menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

"Sunbae sedang apa di sini?! Kok bisa tahu rumahku?!" tanyaku dengan suara sepelan mungkin, walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan mendengarku namun, aku hanya merasa begitu waspada setelah berhubungan dengan Sunbae yang 'terlalu terkenal' di kampus ini.

Lelaki tampan ciptaan Tuhan itu hanya tertawa tanpa dosa di depanku. Tidak begitu lama, kaca di bagian penumpang yang berada di belakang, bergerak turun. "What—" bisikku.

Ada Seokmin dan Mingyu yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di sana berdua, dengan senyum lebar tanpa dosa milik mereka. Aku menatap ke dua teman ajaibku itu meminta penjelasan. Namun, suara berat lelaki idamanku membuyarkan rasa kesalku.

"Maaf ya, aku meminta mereka untuk mengantarkan aku ke rumahmu. Tapi mereka malah memberikan syarat; mereka juga harus ikut ke dalam mobilku kalau ingin tahu rumahmu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kita tidak pergi berdua saja?" tanyanya dengan tampang merasa bersalah miliknya.

Aku benar-benar dilema. Di satu sisi, aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya dengan Taehyung Sunbae. Namun, tidak mungkin juga aku mengusir kedua temanku. Aku menatap ke Seokmin dan Minggyu, yang tampangnya sama bodohnya dengan nama belakang mereka.

"Kamu tidak akan meminta Taehyung Sunbae untuk mengusir kami berdua 'kan, Kookie?" aku tahu Seokmin meledekku dengan nada itu.

Aku hanya menghela napas pendek. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. _Ya, mau bagaimana lagi_.

Taehyung sunbae keluar dari kemudinya dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Naiklah." kata Taehyung Sunbae. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. "Maaf, untuk hari ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal romantis seperti di drama yang membukakan pintu untukmu". Bisiknya, sangat dekat dengan telingaku. Ini bahaya. Masih pagi dan wajah Taehyung sunbae seperti akan menempel pada wajahku.

Aku segera memalingkan wajah, "Tidak masalah." Jawabku cepat, lalu berjalan ke arah sisi lain mobil.

Setelah aku masuk dan duduk untuk bersiap memasang sabuk pengaman, aku terkesiap ketika wajah Taehyung Sunbae sudah begitu dekat—lagi—dengan sisi wajahku. Sialan. Aku benci detakan jantungku sendiri.

"Aku akan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untukmu."

"Taehyung Sunbae _so sweet_ banget!" goda Seokmin. Lalu kedua penumpang gelap itu bersorak kegirangan di belakang seperti anak bocah yang baru saja dicium kekasihnya.

Taehyung Sunbae hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusak puncak kepalaku. "Nah, kalau begini, sudah aman."

"Wooaaahhh," sorak Seokmin dan Mingyu.

Aku dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang dan berdesis tanpa suara 'Mati kalian.'

.

.

.

Aku segera menarik pergi ke dua sahabat brengsek ku itu dengan cepat, ketika kami berpamitan dengan Taehyung Sunbae. Tubuhku sama besar dan tinggi dengan Seokmin juga Minggyu, tapi entah kenapa menarik mereka bersamaan membuatku kelelahan. Aku membuat catatan kecil di otakku; ayo berolahraga lagi. Kami sudah hampir sampai di kelas, dan sebagian mahasiswanya sudah menempati kursi-kursi yang ada.

"Ada apa sih, Kookie?" kata Mingyu, agak sedikit kesal kalau boleh kubilang.

Seokmin mengangguk setuju dan menarik tangannya yang kucengkram dengan sedikit keras. "Kamu seharusnya senang, seseorang yang kamu sukai itu berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu juga tentangmu!" Seokmin memulai lagi dengan mulut provokatornya.

"Tapi, kalian tidak mesti ikut Taehyung sunbae juga, kan?" aku jadi ikut-ikutan kesal. "Bilang saja mau pergi berduaan." Seokmin masih memprovokasi. "Kami juga punya alasan, Kook. Kalau kamu diculik sama Taehyung sunbae ditengah jalan? Atau, ternyata kamu dijual? Atau lebih parah," mata Seokmin melotot, "Kamu… dipegang—"

"Kamu udah gila, ya!" teriakku sebal. "Kalian tuh, aduh! Aku gak tau lagi deh sama jalan pikiran kalian. Makanya ya, kubilangin, sering-sering deh kalian pergi ibadah. Jadi, pikiran kalian gak akan dirasuki sama setan jelek."

Aku mendengus kesal dan memukul kedua kepala temanku itu, lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan sentakan kaki yang keras. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi... aku hanya merasa kesal dengan kejadian pagi ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan. Benar kata mereka berdua, seharusnya aku senang jika seseorang yang aku sukai, jika seseorang yang aku anggap hampir tidak mungkin juga menyukaiku, ternyata memiliki usaha untuk menarik perhatianku.

Tapi... sebenarnya, aku menyimpan sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan pada siapapun. Termasuk teman-teman akrabku sendiri.

.

.

.

Sampai pada jam makan siang, rasa kesalku terhadap Seokmin dan Mingyu belum juga hilang. Aku sebenarnya tahu, dan sadar, kalau selama jam perkuliahan, Seokmin dan Mingyu diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahku. Masa bodoh. Aku pokoknya sebal sama mereka.

Ke kantin pun sendirian karena Seokmin dan Mingyu entah kemana. Aku melihat Bambam saat memasuki area kantin, sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendiri. Segera aku hampiri Bambam. "Sendirian saja, nih?" kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Bambam agak kaget, dia menoleh dan langsung tersenyum. "Jungkookie! Kemana saja tidak pernah kelihatan?" Dia terlihat gembira dan bersemangat sekali. Aku duduk di hadapannya, mengambil sedikit wortel rebus yang ada di piring makan siangnya. "Kita kan tidak satu kelas." Bambam mengangguk.

"Mana Seokmin sama Mingyu?"

"Engga tau! Aku lagi sebal sama mereka berdua." Bambam mengangguk lagi.

Giliranku yang bertanya, "Mana Yugyeom sama Minghao?"

"Engga tau. Tapi aku lagi gak sebal sama mereka berdua."

Aku mengangguk saja. Punya teman yang punya kepribadian aneh, membuatku belajar untuk tidak tertular anehnya mereka. Tapi di beberapa kesempatan, kuakui, aku aneh.

"Loh, cuma berdua doang nih?"

Aku melihat Jaehyun yang berdiri di belakang Bambam dan tersenyum kepadaku. Dia duduk di samping Bambam tanpa disuuruh. "Yang lain lagi sibuk." Aku jawab dengan enggan. "Emang sudah disuruh duduk ya?" kata Bambam, tersirat sekali tidak senang ada Jaehyun disampingnya. Aku meringis, merasa Bambam agak sedikit kasar pada Jaehyun. Tapi dia cuma tersenyum maklum. "Kamu nih, manis-manis tapi jutek ya."

"Hoek!"

Aku sangat ingin tertawa saat Bambam mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah. Tapi demi kesopananku pada Jaehyun, aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Dari dulu teman-temanku memang tidak suka dengan Jaehyun. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, ya? Setiap kutanya mereka kenapa tidak suka dengan Jaehyun mereka kompak menjawab, "Gak suka aja."

"Oh, hampir lupa!" Jaehyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan secarik kertas kepadaku. "Tadi ada mahasiswa yang memberikanku kertas ini. Katanya: untuk Jungkook anak tingkat empat. Itu kamu, kan?" Aku mengangguk bingung tapi tetap mengambil kertas yang diacungkan Jaehyun. "Trims," kataku.

"Dari siapa, Kook? Taehyung sunbae ya?" Bambam menjulurkan kepalanya. "Bukan," kataku. Tidak ada nama Taehyung sunbae, maupun nama lain si pengirim surat ini. " _Ciye_ , Kookie dapet surat dari pengagum rahasia. Kalau Taehyung sunbae tau, bisa saingan nih mereka." Bambam menggodaku. "Pengagum rahasia dari Hongkong!" aku memukul wajahnya yang jelek dengan kertas ditanganku. Berusaha tidak terlihat berminat dengan isi kertas ini. Walau sebenarnya aku penasaran setengah mati.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat dan waktu yang pas untuk membaca surat ini. Di dalam kelas yang kosong bekas dipakai oleh Profesor Lim. Setelah memastikan aku benar sendirian, aku mulai membuka surat itu. Benar-benar tidak ada petunjuk tentang siapa si pengirim surat. Hanya ada tulisan satu paragraf. Huruf-huruf yang tertulis sangat berantakan sehingga aku perlu dua kali untuk membacanya. Dari sini aku menyimpulkan kalau si pengirim adalah seorang pria. Karena umumnya tulisan pria lebih tidak bisa dibaca ketimbang wanita.

Dan kuakui itu.

Hampir…em, lima menit kurasa, aku membaca surat ini dan menyadari bahwa ini bukan surat yang ditulis oleh seorang pengagum rahasia seperti yang dikatakan Bambam. Aku tidak mau lagi membacanya. Kertas itu kuremas dalam genggaman. Seraya merasakan detakan hebat pada jantungku, seperti habis berlari jarak jauh. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh berdiam saja setelah membaca surat ini. Setelah memastikan surat yang remuk itu tersimpan aman dalam tasku, aku mulai melangkah keluar dari dalam kelas.

Setiap kata dalam surat itu masih terngiang di pikiranku selaras dengan langkah kakiku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan isi surat itu. Sial! Aku harus memberitahu ini pada teman-temanku. Tapi, siapa? Adakah diantara mereka yang bisa kupercaya dengan tidak menyebarkan rahasiaku ini?

Yugyeom! Ya, mungkin Yugyeom bisa menjaga rahasia. Tapi sebenarnya dia bukan tipe yang perduli dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Jadi pasti percuma saja kuceritakan masalah ini. Kalau Seokmin, Mingyu dan Bambam? Ah, lebih baik aku simpan rahasia ini sampai mati. Tinggal Minghao. Satu-satunya temanku yang tidak banyak tingkah, mudah dipercaya, lucu, inosen—

"Kook?"

Hah? Seperti ada yang manggil namaku.

"Jungkookie?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan itu Taehyung sunbae! Tampan seperti biasa dengan ikat kepala yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Rasanya baru tadi pagi aku bertatap muka dengannya dan sekarang aku merasa merindukan wajah Taehyung sunbae.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit ya?" Tau-tau Taehyung sunbae sudah sangat dekat denganku. Tangannya hampir menyentuh wajahku. Beruntungnya aku sadar lebih dahulu dan agak menghindar darinya. Sebenarnya itu refleks. Tapi aku melihat sirat kecewa pada matanya. "A-aku gak apa-apa, sunbae. Tadi, lagi _bengong_."

Sunbae di depanku tersenyum. Semakin tampan setiap harinya.

"Oh, aku pikir kamu sakit. Mau pulang?" aku melirik tasku, karena Taehyung sunbae juga demikian. "Ah! Iya, sudah selesai jam kuliahku. Sunbae masih ada kelas?"

"Ini kelas terakhir. Mau kuantar pulang? Tapi Kookie harus nunggu aku selesai dulu. Keberatan tidak?" Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, malah senang sekali diajak pulang bareng. Tapi, sepertinya hari ini aku harus menjauh dulu dari Taehyung sunbae. Harus pakai alasan apa ya supaya aku bisa menolak tawaran Taehyung sunbae tanpa melukai perasaannya.

"Aku… mau saja pulang bareng sunbae. Tapi… aku harus… pulang dulu ke rumah abangku. Ortuku masih ada di sana. Jadi… ya, maaf sunbae." Aku meringis minta maaf. Kulihat Taehyung sunbae tersenyum maklum. "Gak apa-apa, Kookie. Mungkin lain kali lagi kita bisa pulang barengnya. " Aku nyengir. Kemudian tanpa bisa kucegah, karena Taehyung sunbae juga mendadak, rambutku diusap dengan pelan oleh Taehyung sunbae. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Kook. Kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa hubungi aku. Titip salam juga buat ortu kamu."

Aw. Aku meleleh.

Kalau saja aku tidak teringat isi surat itu, aku mungkin sudah meleleh. Secara harfiah. Habisnya Taehyung sunbae _gentle_ banget, sih! Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya lagi. "Kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu ya, sunbae."

"Huum. Hati-hati."

Aku langsung berbalik memunggungi sunbae cakep itu. Tuhan, nikmatmu yang manakah yang tidak pernah kudustakan.

Aku harus pulang, mandi air dingin, dan merenungi isi surat itu sebelum dia menginvasi otakku. Karena jujur saja, aku jadi meragukan perasaanku terhadap Taehyung sunbae setelah membaca surat itu.

.

.

.

 _Aku gak tau bagaimana Taehyung sunbae bisa menyukaimu. Karena, yang kutau, Taehyung sunbae tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seseorang sejelas itu, kecuali kalau dia sedang_ iseng _dan hanya bermain-main. Kamu jangan jadi naïf hanya karena Taehyung sunbae mengejarmu juga. Semoga tidak ada lagi orang yang dipermainkannya sepertiku._

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Alohaaaaaaa!

Ih, naranari balik lagi sama VKook!

Pertama, aku mau bilang makasih banget buat **chriseume** yang udah mau bantuin aku. Setengah dari cerita ini hasil ide darinya. Makasih sudah bantuin noona-mu yang cakep ini. Muach.

Kedua, jangan lupa di review, follow dan favorite. Aku butuh amunisi buat ngelanjutin ini, hiks. (terpaksa mengemis review, wkwkwkwk)

Ketiga, semoga kalian terhibur dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

©naranari

2017


End file.
